02 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5577 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5577); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:50 Kraina Elfów - Pieśń Sylfenek, odc. 38 (The Song of The Merfaireez); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Domisie - Małpi rozum; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Mysia Klinika i Doktorek Humorek - odc. 5; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 40, (seria II odc. 18) (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 22/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 To się opłaca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wójt roku - Wójt roku 2011 - sylwetki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Architekci z natury. cz. 3. Budowle zwierząt okiem nauki (Wildlife Architects); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Galeria - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2220 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Rezydencja - odc. 49 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Rezydencja - odc. 50 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5578 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5578); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2221 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2349; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 10; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i zegar z kukułką, odc. 18 (Rupert and the Cuckoo Clock); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 38 - Sprawa świętego Mikołaja - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Polskie Oko, Polski Pazur - Arizona; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Borzęcka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Licencja na film - Nałożnica diabła - cz. 1 (Devil's Mistress, part 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); reż.:Marc Munden; wyk.:Andrea Riseborough, Dominic West, Tom Goodman-Hill, John Simm; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Wybór ojca (Father's Choice); dramat kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Christopher Cain; wyk.:Peter Strauss, Mary McDonnell, Michelle Trachtenberg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Kino nocnych marków - Filary Ziemi - odc. 4/8 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke. Mój pierwszy aparat; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 49; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 6/20; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 356 Nieodpowiedzialny pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pożyteczni.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 697 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Moskwa (sprint) (Puchar Świata - Moskwa (sprint)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Co to był za ślub! (Incredible weddings); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Eric Schotz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Radość pisania (film o Wisławie Szymborskiej); film dokumentalny; reż.:Antoni Krauze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 698 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 154 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 22 "After Hours"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kocham Kino - Życie przed oczami (in Bloom (Life Before Her Eyes)); dramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Vadim Perelman; wyk.:Uma Thurman, Evan Rachel Wood, Oscar Isaac, Nathalie Paulding, Brett Cullen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 2/25 Efekt motyla (Heroes, s. 3 ep. The Butterfly Effect); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Co to był za ślub! (Incredible weddings); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Eric Schotz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Wojna Logana: Kwestia honoru (Logan's War: Bound by Honor); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Michael Preece; wyk.:Eddie Cibrian, Chuck Norris; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:45 Art Noc - Jaromir Nohavica i kapela; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Siedlisko - odc. 4/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Rezydencja - odc. 43; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (16); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Plebania - odc. 1821; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 518 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 868; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Szansa na Sukces - Zespół Genesis; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 359* Dwie szklanki wody; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Polacy na Syberii - W kraju szamanów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Wisława Szymborska; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Kubiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1821; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 22. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Niedziela na Głównym cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 518 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 5 - W niewoli u rybaka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Instynkt - odc. 9* "Sąsiedzi" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 N - To lubię - W karnawałowym rytmie 17.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Glina - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Radość pisania (film o Wisławie Szymborskiej); film dokumentalny; reż.:Antoni Krauze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1821; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 5 - W niewoli u rybaka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Instynkt - odc. 9* "Sąsiedzi"; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 518; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Radość pisania (film o Wisławie Szymborskiej); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7